His Tears
by 1arigato
Summary: They love their sky and treasure everything about him... all except his tears. So they will do anything to prevent their Tsuna from crying. sadfic From the guardians' point of views, between present and TYL arc.


When Tsuna smiles, the world is beautiful. When he goes into his "boss mode," you stand in attention because when he's serious, you're serious. When he scolds you, your eyes twinkle because it means he's concerned for you. When his laughter rings in the air, your lips immediately pull back and you laugh too, even if you don't know what you're laughing at.

But when Tsuna cries, everything is dark.

Your heart shatters, it becomes hard to breath, and it suddenly feels like you died.

Because it means you failed. Failed to keep the promise you made to yourself that you'd do everything you could to make sure Tsuna didn't cry and that Tsuna wouldn't have to cry at anything because you were there and you would protect him.

Yet there was nothing you could protect him from. It was not because he was the mafia boss and that you knew he had the power to obliterate everything in his path – though it wasn't his nature. He values life, and he uses his power to protect it – but it was simply that there wasn't anything you _could_ do to prevent him from crying. Because when he knows a life is taken, be it from his famiglia or some other one, he cries for them. And then you cry for him.

So you become stronger. You train and you go through battle strategies and you learn to negotiate to _prevent_ battles because you want to save lives and prevent the loss of lives since that's what Tsuna would do.

You become successful, thank goodness, because Tsuna hasn't cried in a long time and that means your work has paid off–

But then you're suddenly outnumbered and one of your men – the one that helps Tsuna steal a snack from the kitchen when the chef isn't looking and it's late at night – goes down and he's not getting back up and his blood is making the ground all wet and _Oh, please no,_ Tsuna is there and he pushes the enemy away without killing a single person and he checks on the man that went down and _he cries_.

And now Millefiore, that _cursed_ famiglia, is calling a war between itself and Vongola and battles where people like that man who helped Tsuna fall and leave their blood on the field keep coming and Tsuna cries some more.

Then he starts hiding his tears, crying in his office when he's all alone, but when his sleeve is wet and his cheeks slightly damp, you _know_ and you know you've failed again.

And whether it's when he cries before you or when you know he's cried you die _every time_, because crying doesn't fit Tsuna, and the burdens as boss don't fit Tsuna, but he'll do anything for his famiglia and if he could have his way, you wouldn't be burdened with duties as guardian.

You won't give the title as guardian to anyone else, however, because if Tsuna's going to accept the Vongola part of the Trinisette, then you sure as _Reborn's espresso_ are going to also accept. Tsuna doesn't have to be alone – he doesn't _deserve_ to be alone – and you'll do all you can to make sure that he isn't alone and that it stays that way.

But then whenever you come back from a mission where you came too close to death's door, Tsuna looks like he's ready to cry for you, and how can you stop him from crying when _you're_ the cause? You almost move to hug him, to whisper in his ear sweet promises that everything's going to be fine – but then… but then, that would be lying to him, and Tsuna always deserves the truth. _And_ you would be tainting his clothes with the blood of your enemies, your comrades, and yourself. Can't forget the blood.

So you hope.

You hope that the ridiculous war with Millefiore would end, and end soon.

You hope that everything would be peaceful after the war ends so that the only thing Tsuna would have to worry about as boss were papers.

You hope that the day will come when all of you and Tsuna could just _be_ together and he'd smile, go in "boss mode," scold, and laugh again without sending another person to their death and cry when no one's looking.

And you hope all these things as you go off on another mission that _will_ go perfectly so that Tsuna would have one less reason to cry.


End file.
